Fate
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: Misty's been at the gym for some time now, but she can't keep her mind off someone. When her sisters come back from their trip around the world Misty's life is turned upside down. And with a threat draws closer will Misty ever see Ash again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspiration for this story was The Misty Mermaid episode, it's always been my favourite. I hope you enjoy this story and please review.

Turquoise eyes met blue as the young Cerulan Gym leader looked into the pool of water in front of her. A sigh passed her lips as she took in her reflection, her spiky hair was held into a side pony tail. Her hands ran over the red suspenders that ran over her shoulders. Her finger catching on a yellow crop top that hung loosely over her shoulders. The young water Pokémon trainer dipped her feet into the cooling water's in front of her, nodding she sat on the edge of the pool letting her feet into the water. Hands rested lightly on denim shorts as thoughts swirled around the Gym leaders mind.

_Ash, _Misty closed her eyes as the word played over in her mind _I miss you. _Misty opened her eyes her body jumping as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly shook her head. _What are you thinking! _Misty scolded herself. _Ash is in the Hoenn region now, and I work at the Gym. There's no way I'll be able o travel with him again. _Shaking her head again Misty lifted her feet out of the cool water. Picking up her Azurill, the Pokémon cried out in concern.

"Don't worry about me Azurill, I'm fine." Misty scratched the little Pokémon's head. Satisfied with her trainers answer Azurill nodded. With a small smile Misty looked around the Gym the platforms floating on the water were still, colourful colours filled the room with pictures of water Pokémon near the doorways on opposite ends of the Gym. While the blue grand stands blended into the walls behind. Misty slowly slipped her feet out of the water looking over the Gym one more time before heading for the pool exit, stopping to listen to the water gently lapping the sides of the pool. Misty looked at the little Pokémon walking alongside her.

"My sister's are getting back today," Misty giggled as Azurill looked at her confused. "They hold the record for saying the word 'like' the most times in one day." Azurill nodded, still confused but knew it was nothing to fear. Azurill walked with his trainer through the corridors of the Gym, glass tanks full of water extended beyond sight filled with different water Pokémon. Azurill jumped as a huge Gyrados approached the glass.

"Don't worry Azurill, Gyrados won't hurt you." The little Pokémon nodded shakily, Misty smiled down at her Pokémon remembering how she had felt about the water/flying Pokémon. Misty froze as she stepped into the lobby, catching sight of blonde hair that flowed down a young woman's back. Looking over the lady's shoulder Misty saw two other ladies, one with long deep blue hair which framed red eyes and the other had short pink hair framing her face. Misty considered going back to the pool, knowing what was going to happen if her sisters saw her. Shaking her head Misty stepped forward.

"Welcome back!" Misty yelled in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

"Misty!" All three sisters ran toward the young Gym leader, Daisy's green eyes fixing on her's.

"Why are you so excited to see me?" Violet placed her bag on the lobby floor with a clunk.

"Ta-da!" Violet fished some papers out of her bag forcing them in front of her stunned sister. "While we were away we like started a new script for The Magical Mermaid,"

"And we like want you to be the Magical Mermaid for the first performance!" Lilly finished.

"Oh no, you're not getting me to do that again!" Violet pulled the papers away from Misty so she could see the disappointment in their eyes. "I'm never doing that stupid play again!" Misty cringed at the wounded look in Daisy's eyes.

"Please Misty, for us, we like promise you won't have to do it again if you don't want to."Knowing her sisters weren't going to lose this battle, Misty hung her head in defeat.

"Great than let's like start preparing!" Lilly called out while pumping a fist in the air. Daisy walked out of the lobby followed by Lily and Violet.

"Tracey can you take care of the bags," Misty scanned the lobby for Tracey, confused she looked at her sisters.

"His not here," Misty called to Daisy, her voice was amplified by the shape of the roof.

"Oh yes he is." Daisy called back, a sly tone lacing her voice.

"Oh Misty that reminds me, where's your boyfriend?" The Daisy and Violet froze at Lilly's words, their eyes scanning the lobby.

"Yeah, shouldn't he like be here?" Violet chimed in, running her hands through her long blue hair.

"His travelling in the Hoenn region!" Lilly tilted her head to the side, confused by Misty's words, quickly moving a strand of pink hair from in front of her blue eyes.

"Without you?" Misty tried to grind her teeth together to prevent he anger erupting like a volcano.

"Yes without me." Misty stated flatly. Daisy waved a hand in the air dismissively, causing Misty to close her hands to fists.

_Ash isn't someone you just wave away like that! _Misty marched up to her sisters, anger lacing her movements. Daisy giggle as she saw Tracey in the background balancing their bags in his arms.

"Like chill out Misty," Violet begun walking again, the other two soon followed.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to do something you don't want to." Lilly rolled her eyes at her sisters complaining. "I can't see how this can get any worse!" Daisy turned back to her annoyed sister, completely ignoring what had just been said.

"Oh I nearly forgot, we like need you to start swimming in your costume, so you can like get used to it again." Misty nodded as she turned to her room. Misty sighed as she fell against the door as it closed behind her. Her eyes quickly scanned her room, the walls were covered with pictures of various water Pokémon pictures, her bed sat in the middle of the room the white covers were crumpled at the foot of the bed. A wardrobe stood against the left wall, the deep oak doors added warmth to the room.

"Azu?" Misty looked at the little blue Pokémon in her arms.

"Oh Azurill, what am I going to do?" Misty reached her arms away from her to see the little Pokémon.

"Azu Azurill." Azurill tapped its tail against her cheek softly. Misty closed her eyes quickly, determination filling them.

"Your right Azurill, I can to do this, I have do this." Misty stood up while looking at her wardrobe, knowing what sat under layers of clothing. Misty opened the wardrobe gasping as she saw her Magical Mermaid resting the top of the pile of clothes neatly stacked in the bottom of her wardrobe. Misty grabbed the tail inspecting the newly done scale work. Each scale was light blue near the top then blended into a deep blue, shimmering in the light. Misty turned to tail, raising her eyebrows as she saw the star on the side made out of the same scales but these went from light yellow to dark. Her eyes fell to the fins, the light blue fabric folded gracefully as the sun shone through the fabric. Misty gently laid the tail her bed before reaching for the hair extensions. The red hair flowing through the air. Misty jumped as she caught sight of rows of pearls running down the length of the hair, each one linked and curved like the waves on the ocean.

_When was this done? _Sighing Misty placed the hair extensions on her bed than turned back to the wardrobe. The pink bikini top caught the light and redirected it; Misty grabbed one of the straps and laid the top with the rest of the costume.

"Getting this on is going to be… Interesting," Misty looked over the outfit before reaching for the hair extensions. "Ok Azurill, time to go play with the others."

"Azu," the Pokémon chirped happily before jumping through a little flap in the door. Sighing Misty pulled on a hair tie letting her short locks of red hair swish around her shoulders. Misty slowly clipped the hair extensions in place. Looking in the mirror, her hand covered her mouth as she saw her reflection. Quickly she looked at the rest of the costume, sighing as she remembered how much trouble the tail was.

A/N: I shall leave it there for now. If anyone has any advice don't be afraid to tell me, I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. Planning to update soon (not sure how soon) but until then ilikadachocolate out.


	2. 2 Practice

A/N: Hello again. I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. Oh and thanks again to The SPAZtistic LawLrus for reviewing. Hoping to get more for this chapter but if I don't the show will go on.

* * *

Daisy plucked the script out from under Violet's nose, in response Violet slammed her hand down on the table, hoping to stop Daisy from looking over it again; unfortunately speed wasn't on her side. Recoiling in pain Violet shot a glare at her sister.

"Like what is it now, Daisy?" Barley acknowledging her sisters words Daisy flicked through the script, until she came across a crisp white page with the exception of ACT III stamped in the middle. Her mouth became a thin line, Daisy couldn't help it. Worry was a strong emotion, too strong for anyone to fight.

"I'm worried," Daisy looked up from the script to meet Violet's demanding eyes. "About Misty in ACT III, she has to hold her breath for like the whole act. Even I can't like, hold my breath for that long." Violet snatched the script away from Daisy, anger obvious in her movements. Daisy looked over at Lily hoping her sister would understand, instead Lily shot her a look that said _What did you do that for? _Daisy sunk into her chair, she felt that her concern for Misty wasn't shared with the others. Wasted emotions are never a pleasant thing. Daisy wasn't sure why there was a sudden change in their attitude toward Misty, Misty used to be seen as the whiney, hot-headed and oh so annoying little sister that planned on becoming the world's greatest water Pokémon trainer. But now Misty had matured, her whining had ceased, she didn't blow up over the smallest things, and was over all a better person. Why? Is what Daisy wanted to know, maybe it was that boy she travelled with, the one with that red and white cap and a Pikachu riding on his shoulder. Shaking her head Daisy let determination set in; she was going to make the others see things her way wether they liked it or not.

"Okay, I like put in a few breaks. Happy?" Violet glared at Daisy who in response nodded firmly before grabbing the script and storming out of the room, leaving her two sisters completely confused.

"Like, what was that about?" Lily looked over at Violet who shrugged at the question. This was far from normal for Daisy and all Violet could do was shrug it off! Lily's anger quickly turned to exhaustion, after all she had just come off a plane and needed some rest, she'd deal with Violet later.

* * *

Misty clawed at the tiles around Cerulean's gym pool. All energy had left her arms and her nails were cracked but Misty didn't care, the only thing she cared about was finishing her practice and getting out of the mermaid costume. But she wasn't just angry about that, her sisters were nowhere to be seen when she needed them. Now she simply had to pull herself along the floor, not fun.

_At least I don't have to wear that jewellery again._ Misty sighed, looking on the bright side of things had never been her forte, in fact it was Ash that added light to a dark situation. And Misty knew she couldn't count on her sisters to make anything better for her, they were probably sitting around a table with coffee and laughing at their little sister.

"Hey Misty, like what are you doing?" Misty huffed in frustration, they had timing, Misty would give them that. Misty looked over at the source of the voice. Daisy was running across the tiles to her sister, completely bewildered as to what she was doing.

"What does it look like? You three were nowhere, so I had to hop here until I fell over!" Daisy nodded vaguely thinking of a way to help Misty off the floor, without breaking her nails. Misty saw Daisy look from her hands to the stranded mermaid on the gym floor. All Misty could do was roll her eyes as she reached out in front of her once more.

"No, no, no! Just like give me a minute." Daisy waved her long elegant hands out in front of her, eyes staying fixed on her nails, still wanting to salvage them. The sensational sister looked around the gym floor, her eyes lit up when she saw a sack truck sitting next to the supplies shed. It's blue paint seems to blend in with its surroundings except for the two blackened tyres at the base. A thin tray jolted out from the tyres, running along the ground, as pipes extended up from the tyres.

"Wait right there, I'll be like right back." With that Daisy was running across the gym floor. Misty huffed in frustration as she heard Daisy's heels clink along the tiles until she reached the supplies shed.

_Hang on. What did she want from the supplies shed? _Misty had a feeling it was going to be something bad, desperately Misty tried to pull herself along the floor but gave up when her body felt too heavy to move. Her body slumped onto the cold tiles, causing Misty to shiver. Suddenly Misty remembered the costume. Afraid she may have damaged it Misty rolled onto her back before sitting up, her eyes scanning over the mermaid costume, after a quick inspection Misty concluded that she hadn't done any major damage. At the same time a second set of eyes scanned over Misty, but they weren't focusing on the costume, they were fixed on her.

"So that's the gym leader, she defiantly has looks on her side, but does she have the talent to match?" The stranger left the pool area silently; he had years of training to thank for that.

"Daisy!" The man stopped cold hearing the desperation in Misty's voice. He looked over at the scene below him, shaking his head as Daisy unsuccessfully tried to pull Misty onto a sack truck. With little more than a sympathetic look at Misty the mysterious figure snuck out of the gym.

"Like, stay still Misty." Daisy wailed as her sister squirmed out of her hesitant grip.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Misty flicked her tail up in Daisy's face in an attempt to ward her off. "I'm making your job difficult and you still have to say _like_!" Daisy scowled at her sister while grabbing the fins of her tail and pulling it lightly.

"Hey! Do you want to tear it? To be honest I'd be glad if you did!" Reaching the end of her patience with Misty, Daisy leaned down grabbed Misty by the arms and pulled her up, Misty cringed under the force of her sisters hands but didn't say anything in protest, she knew Daisy wouldn't take anything else lightly. Misty managed to balance on her toes as Daisy allowed her to regain her balance, but with the toes of one foot planted on the ground it wasn't easy. With Daisy's help Misty managed to hop over to the pool, completely forgetting about the sack truck.

"Now we need to like get you up the diving board." Misty's jaw fell open.

_Was she out of her mind? _Misty paused and shook her head, wondering why she bothered asking herself that question. Hoping Daisy had dismissed her idea of getting Misty up the diving board, Misty glanced over at her sister but her hopes faded when she saw Daisy looking up at the diving board expectantly. Quickly Misty slipped into the water before her sister could say anything against it.

Misty closed her eyes as the water flowed around her, letting her thoughts wander. When her eyes opened Misty allowed herself to be swallowed up by the world around her. Seaking lead a chain of graceful Goldeen, weaving around coral reefs filled with Horsea which crawled along the sea floor, greeting a graceful Milotic as it swam over head. Gyarados twisted around his trainer before spoting the Horsea and swimming away. A small cave sat near the middle, this acted as a hiding place for the gym's two Luvisc. Misty started swimming around with the Pokémon letting herself get caught up in the moment.

_Maybe, just maybe I could get used to this._

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to leave a review if you liked it or think I could make something better.


	3. 3 Hats

Cerulean gym, a gem among jewels. In Misty's opinion. Everything about the gym was exactly the way she wanted it. If anyone changed anything, they'd have to answer to her. Especially when it comes to the gym floor.

"Daisy!" Misty burst through the doors of the lobby as she glared down at her sister.

Daisy looked up at her coolly. "What's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You just had to put up all those stupid little decorations on the gym floor, didn't you?" Fists clenched Misty stared down at the sensational sister.

"We, like need them for the play." Daisy winched as Misty threw her hands up in the air and started walking around in circles. She looked as if she were breathing fire, literally. "Hey chill out Mist-y, they won't be there forever." Knowing Misty would be infuriated by the use of the nick name Daisy picked up one of the multiple pillows next to her.

Misty turned to face her sister, fire in her eyes. _How dare she! _Misty looked past the pillow at her sister, who appeared to be making a lame attempt at inspecting the pillow. _Oh please. Spare me._

"What's got you so worked up anyway? It's not like it's going to effect the gym's reputation," Lily said in a long, drawn out voice.

"I had a challenger come in today! They thought I was a complete whack job when they saw the gym floor!" Misty stomped up to Lily, expecting her to show some sign of recognition… nothing. "When you ask a question you should show the person a little respect and listen to the answer!"

Lily looked at Misty and blinked a couple times. "Did you, like say something?"

Nails pierced the skin on Misty's hand as she clenched her fists. She could feel her temperature rising as her blood boiled. Right now the gym leader felt like a Gyarados that was using outrage. "You lot are so infuriating! Has it ever occurred to you that there are other things in this world beside you three! No of course not, you're the three sensational sisters. You can have anything you want. The only time other things exist is when you want them to, and after you're done they fade away again!" Misty felt her heart racing and her breathing become shallow as she stopped to inspect her three sisters. To Misty's dismay all three sisters didn't even glace her way.

"Hey Misty, can you, like, call Professor Oak." The question sounded more like a command coming from Violet.

"Did you hear any of what I just said?" Misty asked bluntly as her shoulders fell.

Violet looked over the phone and pointed at it. Sighing Misty knew her calls fell on deaf ears.

"Misty might have a point." Daisy threw the pillow down and jumped to her feet. Misty turned around, hopeful that she may have been heard. "We need to, like, think about what the viewers want!" Daisy declared.

Misty's head hung low in response. "That wasn't what I meant," she mumbled while kicking at the tiles. "I guess I should be grateful that one was paying attention half the time."

Misty looked over at her sisters as they ran to the gym room. Her gaze then fell on the phone. _If I'm using that thing, it's for my benefit only!_ Misty stormed away from the phone. Anger fuelled by a current hatred of the phone. _That thing has never done me any favours! _Her walking turned into a stomp as she walked into her room and slammed the door. _The worst part is he never called. _Misty flopped onto her bad and hugged the Pokémon League cap that had been left behind by one boy. _Why? Did I say something before I left Hoenn? Have you forgotten about me? _The thought of Ash forgetting her caused her stomach to turn, her thoughts scattered and her emotions threatened to break out of the cage she had built around them. The walls around her heart crumbled at the thought of his name. The walls she had built after her mother's death. _I shouldn't have followed him, if I wasn't so stubborn about my bike I would be in a completely different situation right now._

"What did you have to enter my life, Ash Ketchum!" Misty slammed a fist against the wall above her head. "And why did you leave it?" She whimpered as her hand fell. The second question invaded her thoughts and challenged her emotions. "Maybe you didn't want me to leave. Maybe, just maybe you giving me your cap, which you treasured so much, is a sign." With a firm nod Misty sat up while putting the cap on her head.

In the lobby Misty put Professor Oaks number into the phone. _Just ask where Ash is and go. _With a form nod pulled the cap further down. The dial tone seemed to invade Misty life for what felt like a few minutes.

"Hello?" She rolled her eyes as Gary answered.

_Should've known. _Misty picked up the hand set, turning on video mode. _What happened to his hair?_ It stood in multiple spikes that stood straight. A black shirt was covered by a white lab coat. Misty took special notice of the purple water drop hanging from his neck. "Hey Gary," Misty said cheerfully.

"Hey, Misty. Gramps isn't here." His tone told Misty he had very little interest in this phone call.

"Oh, okay. Is Tracey there?" In response Gary shook his head. "Do you treat every caller like this?" At Misty's question Gary's body jumped to attention.

"No, but I'm not always chasing Ash's Tauros either." _It's exhausting, _Gary added silently.

_That name. _Pulling herself together Misty thought of a response for the trainer turned professor. "You were pretty quick to defend yourself, Gary."

"And you were pretty quick to recover, Misty." Misty froze and looked at the screen in disbelief. As if Gary could hear her thoughts he spoke. "Yes, it was that easy to notice. So, what was the original purpose of this phone call?"

"I-Dai-I was wondering-"

"If I knew where Ash was?" Once again Misty froze, in an attempt to cover up her actions she turned to the screen in rage.

"It's not polite to cut people off!" Gary shrugged back. "You know what forget it!" With that Misty raised the receiver while glaring down at the screen. Hesitating when Gary started swinging his arms around at the phone. Growling she held the receiver to her ear.

"Do you want grandpa to call you back?" Scowling at the young professor Misty nodded. "And you want Tracey sent down to Cerulean because?"

"I needed to ask him something."

"Do you want me to take a note?" Gary rolled his eyes as Misty shook her head. "Okay, what _do_ you want? I have a lot of hungry Pokémon to feed."

Misty looked around the room, trying to think of something to say. "Umm… Has Ash been there recently?"

"Nope, but grandpa has seen him around the Sinnoh region when his going to conferences. Do you want to leave a message for grandpa to give to Ash?"

"No, can you just tell Professor Oak I called?" Misty breathed a sigh of relief as Gary nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Gary went to put the receiver back when he took note of Misty's hat. "Oh and one more thing, you may want to stop making it so obvious by wearing his hat." With that Gary placed the receiver back and started drumming his fingers on the table in front of him. "I need to do something about this."

Misty blinked at the screen a couple times as she thought about the last thing Gary said. _Hat?_ Misty placed a hand on her head loosely. _The nerve of that guy!_ Misty tore the hat off her head and threw it down on the table. After a few moments of staring the hat down, Misty picked it up again. "Sorry little hat, but Gary can be so annoying sometimes." Placing the hat on her head again Misty started walking away. _Great now I'm talking to a hat._


End file.
